Snore (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=II |category=Cute |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Makes the audience quickly grow bored when an appeal move has little effect. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=yes |tm2=yes |tm#2=13 |mte=yes |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Snore (Japanese: いびき Snore) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was TM13 in Generation II. Effect Generation II Snore can only be used if the user is ; it will fail in any other case. Snore inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of causing the target to . Generation III If or Snore is used at least once consecutively in the turns right before switching out, the Pokémon will sleep for the same amount of turns as were remaining prior to the usage of those two moves when switched back in. Pokémon with the Ability are not affected by this move. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, provided that Snore is one of the user's moves, if the user takes direct damage while asleep it may inflict damage on the foe indirectly (by counterattack). Snore can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV to V Turns where Snore is used are always counted towards waking the Pokémon. Generation VI onward Snore's power changed from 40 to 50. Snore can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Description |Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch. Can be used only by a sleeping Pokémon.}} |An attack useable only while asleep.}} |A loud attack that can be used only while asleep.}} |An attack that can be used only while asleep. It may cause flinching.}} |An attack that can be used only if the user is asleep. The harsh noise may also make the foe flinch.}} |An attack that can be used only if the user is asleep. The harsh noise may make the target flinch.}} |An attack that can be used only if the user is asleep. The harsh noise may also make the target flinch.}} |This attack can be used only if the user is asleep. The harsh noise may also make the target flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 29 |28|28|28|28|STAB='}} 33 |33}} 35 |35}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} 31 |31}} 31 |31}} 31 |31}} By By TM By Move Tutor :''See Snore (move)/By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - and }} By Generation IV }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Snore is a Normal-type move with a power of 4, 16 PP, and 95 Accuracy. Using it will have no effect; rather, it will automatically be used if the Pokémon that uses it is asleep and is attacked, and will be used on the attacker. It has a 30% chance to inflict the target with cringing. It is completely unaffected by the cowering and confusion statuses, and cannot be linked. In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, Snore instead has a base power of 20 (up to 50), a base accuracy of 90 (up to 98), and max PP of 25 (up to 40). Rather than function as a counterattack, it instead is used automatically if there are any nearby enemies, and affects all enemies surrounding the user. It may still cause flinching. In both games, it is a sound-based move, and thus can be blocked if the user has the Muzzle status. Description |If the user is attacked while asleep, it counterattacks. It may also cause the target to cringe, making it incapable of action.}} |Lets the user counterattack if hit while sleeping. The counterattack may also afflict the opposing enemy with a Cringe status condition, which makes actions fail. This move has no effect if the Pokémon is awake.}} |ねむっているときに こうげきされると はんげきで ダメージをあたえ しかもいっていの かくりつで ひるみじょうたいに してしまう ふだんは くりだしても なにもおきないが ポケモンタワーで ねむったときには……？}} | UNUSED}} |If you're sleeping, it will be used automatically and will damage enemies around you. It could also make them flinch. Keep in mind that nothing will happen if you use it while you're wide awake.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * All Pokémon with or that were previously able to learn Snore via Move Tutor in were unable to do so from until Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=打鼾 |zh_cmn=打鼾 |fr=Ronflement |de=Schnarcher |el=Ροχαλητό Rochalitó |it=Russare |ko=코골기 Kogolgi |pt_br=Roncar |sr=Hrkanje |es=Ronquido |vi=Tiếng Ngáy }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching de:Schnarcher es:Ronquido fr:Ronflement it:Russare ja:いびき zh:打鼾（招式）